Unsaid
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Pero Jace lo seguía mirando. No despegaba sus ojos leonados de los suyos azules. De pronto apartó la mirada de sus ojos y Alec juró que se detenía en sus labios, repitió la pregunta y miró a Jace abrir la boca, lento, muy lento, no la cerraba. Jace/Alec


**Disclaimer: **Los señores fueron *creados* por la señora Cassandra Clare. Lo primero es de Carla Bruni.

**Playlist:** Quelqu'un M'a Dit – Carla Bruni

**Fandom: **Cazadores de Sombras

**Pareja: **Jace/Alec

**Número de palabras: **554 (Viñeta)

**Advertencias/Rating: **Slash —pero eso lo saben ya—, no hay spoilers —porque sólo me he leído Ciudad de Hueso— y que esto será muy gay así que si les molesta, chao. [T]

**Nota: **Para la señorita Analu :3 Espero te guste, hermanita!prome, (que papi no se entere de que escribo cosas pecaminosas(?)) Neh, sé que me pediste mucho sexo, pero la verdad no me salió, ha pasado un buen desde que no escribo un lemmon:) Te adoro(l)

**Nota segunda: **Gracias a Mel (franciana) y a Annie por echarle un ojo a esto antes porque estaba muy insegura y eso. Aunque puede que aún sea un asco, pero no importa x) Y de nuevo gracias a Anna por el título:D

* * *

.

**Unsaid**

Mais qui est ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais?

Je ne me souviens plus c'était tard dans la nuit,

J'entend encore la voix, mais je ne vois plus les traits

"Il vous aime, c'est secret, lui dites pas que j'vous l'ai dit"

Tu vois quelqu'un m'a dit...

"Alguien me dijo que me amabas" dijo frente al espejo y luego sonrió, tratando de evitar el sonrojo que debería venir justo después de eso. "¡NO!" se gritó a sí mismo. Se acomodó la camisa que ya estaba arrugada y respiró profundo. No podía ir y decirle eso. Sería tan estúpido, tan niño de kínder. Tan…_gay. _Suspiró y se dejó de mirar en el espejo. Jace nunca lo amaría —no de esa forma—. Jace nunca vería en él los ojos brillantes, el cabello que provoca alborotar y mucho menos los labios que quiere besar. Tenía tanto miedo, si se atreviera a hablarle, a decirle que lo ama y Jace respondiera de _esa _manera. Si Jace le dijera: maric…

Borró la idea de su cabeza. Jace no le diría eso. Por supuesto que no.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Alec se estremeció y se acostó en la cama, tomó un cuchillo serafín y comenzó a jugar con él entre sus dedos.

—Pasa, Izzy.

—¿Acaso toco como niña? —dijo Jace entrando a la habitación.

Alec se quedó frío. Realmente no esperaba que fuera _él _quien llamaba a su puerta.

—Puede ser —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Más respeto, Alec, yo soy el hombre en esta relación.

¡¿QUÉ?

Tragó en seco.

Está jugando.

Sólo-es-un-juego.

—¿O no? —dijo Jace con una sonrisa de medio lado escaneando la habitación. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Alec. Lo miró (fijamente). (¡Maldita sea!).

—¿Quieres algo, Jace?

Pero Jace lo seguía mirando. No despegaba sus ojos leonados de los suyos azules. De pronto apartó la mirada de sus ojos y Alec juró que se detenía en sus labios, repitió la pregunta y miró a Jace abrir la boca, lento, muy lento, no la cerraba.

Alec levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo para dejar el cuchillo serafín en la mesa. Lo dejó y antes de que tuviera tiempo de regresarse había algo rozando sus labios y ese _algo, _maldita sea, eran los labios de Jace. No estaba respirando, y no era porque el beso físicamente no le dejara, era porque se le había olvidado cómo demonios se respiraba, ¿se necesitaba respirar?

Se separó más rápido de lo que realmente quería, porque las mariposas, los latidos, nada de eso era sano si se sentía solo.

—¿Qué haces, Jace?

Pero Jace no contestó tampoco esta vez. Se quedó mirando las manos de Alec. Luego volvió a sus ojos. Había algo en ellos que a Jace le decían _tanto. _

—Pensé que Izzy te diría algo y que estarías preparado.

—¿No era mentira? —las palabras salían difícilmente de su boca, su voz estaba pastosa.

Jace había bajado la mirada y se arrancaba un hilo del pantalón. Entonces la subió lentamente y trató de sonreír.

—Por supuesto que no, parabatai.

La sonrisa de Alec no cabía en su cara.

Se inclinó y tomó la barbilla de Jace, la acercó hacia sí y comenzaron a besarse. Quedaron recostados, Jace sobre Alec; el segundo explorando la espalda del primero por debajo de la ropa y el primero haciendo lo propio con los abdominales.

—Tenías razón para creer que era mentira —jadeó Jace en el cuello de Alec —. Que los rumores digan que alguien te ama, no es lo mismo a oírlo de esa persona.

—Ajá.

Dilo.

—Por eso quería decirte que…

_**

* * *

**_Primera cosa de TMI.

**Robin-**


End file.
